


Covet

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one thing he always wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Covet

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little one-shot that practically demanded to be written. It's okay anyway. Can I say how much I love writing this pairing?  
> Hope you guys like it ^_^

It was maddening how people tried to constantly take Jiraiya away from him. How the moment his back was turned they tried to lure him away as if Orochimaru was the one that had done something wrong. It was ridiculous simply because he was never going to let him go.

That others thought tying Jiraiya to himself had been quick or even easy was laughable. A perverted brute like Jiraiya had taken precious time and even then Orochimaru had been unsure to the results. He had been tired of waiting for certain. Tired of longing and he had given himself no real hope.

Because Jiraiya was single minded. Because Jiraiya had never wanted to change. Wanted to stay the same way. Experience the same things. Keep the same things and never let them go. From possessions to feelings and Orochimaru had despaired.

Jiraiya was the self-torturing type.

But Orochimaru had persevered. He had _won_ and the fact that anyone thought he would so easily give Jiraiya up was laughable.

He had never thought that those hands would belong to him. That he would be the one to receive the blinding almost drugging kisses.

He had come to rely on those broad hands. The small kisses to the nape of his neck when he tried to study. The whispers in his ear when he reached completion and the cobalt eyes that fixated on him.

Exactly how was he expected to give it up when he had wanted it for so long? It was his. All his and he had snatched it from under the noses of everyone. He had bound their faithful charge to him and he gave not a fuck for those who distained their union.

Ever since he was a child. He had coveted Jiraiya. His glance. His attention.

He had not let his envy consume him although that had been hard work. That he could have this now was his reward from the heavens.

If they were going to pry Jiraiya from him it would have to be from his bloodied hands and even then. There was no way they would be able to keep him. That was the way they had developed. That was the way things were with them now. Jiraiya wanted him. Craved him and Orochimaru had coveted.

His internal clock told him he was wasting time. Orochimaru sighed before he carefully slipped away from the heat Jiraiya’s body provided. It was almost too early but he rarely slept anyway. A few hours was more than enough. And even then it seemed that those were too much.

The soft rug in his room warmed his feet only slightly as he slid from the bed. He felt the cover slowly slip over his skin and felt only a smidge of regret. As much as he liked just resting next Jiraiya there was simply too much to do.

He had gone to bed at Jiraiya’s insistence. At his teasing words and carefully crafted tease. Now it was day if only barely and he had to return to his work.

The room was dark but Orochimaru knew where everything was and he moved as though it were the light of midday. Grabbing his robe from where it hung and slipped out the room with silence. Jiraiya would wake eventually and of course he would hate Orochimaru leaving so early but there was little Orochimaru could do. A deadline was a deadline.

And he wanted to keep the peace they had a little longer.

X

“And how much longer will it take?” Orochimaru’s patron asked his voice echoing around the lab. Orochimaru wished the man was there in person so he could do a few unorthodox things to him. The man just did not believe in waiting.

Which was why he never got where he wanted to go. Why he was the man making the calls and nagging Orochimaru instead of dictating the shots and oh how Orochimaru loved rubbing that in his face whenever he could.

“Until whenever it is finish.” Orochimaru hissed. “These things take time and I refuse to be rushed." He knew his response would go smoothly to the phone that was on loudspeaker. “The disaster is yours not mine.” He smirked. “You wouldn’t be this far advanced if it had not been for me overlooking your slight.”

“People are dying.” Danzo hissed. “Hiruzen is trying to keep the public calm but the fact remains that time is something we don’t have,”

“It’s something you’ll have to stall for.” Orochimaru said dryly. He heard the lab door open behind him and ignored it. “Regardless of your demands I refuse to send out a faulty product.”

“Three more months.” Danzo gritted. “Otherwise-“

“Otherwise what?” Orochimaru snorted. He carefully stirred the contents in the beaker. “Everyone else is months even years behind me. You can do nothing.” Danzo started blustering but a soft click shut him off. Orochimaru huffed softly as behind him Jiraiya went about disabling the phone. “Don’t do that.”

“He pisses you off.” Jiraiya responded. There was the soft thunk as the phone was pushed off the desk. “And if you kept baiting him it would go bad for sure. When were you going to tell him the final test for safety is tomorrow?”

Jiraiya knew him far too well. But it was to be expected. From childhood to now. They had been near to each other.

“He would have insisted for it now.” Orochimaru murmured. “And weren’t you the one that insisted that the medicine be perfect? For consumption?”

“But you’re done. This is something entirely new.” Jiraiya protested. Orochimaru did not hear his steps behind him but he felt his heat. “You’re using their funding to start yet another project.”

“It’s the only way to silence my mind.” Orochimaru chuckled. “And it keeps them away from my business. The only reason why I’m so revered is because I’m ahead of everyone else. I have to stay that way.”

“That’s not true.” Jiraiya whispered and Orochimaru bit his lip as Jiraiya’s warm hands settled at his waist. He felt Jiraiya’s naked chest press against his back and he sighed at how warm it was. How comforting the gesture was. “We all know you’re a genius.” Jiraiya breathed before he pressed a kiss to the base of his neck.

“I’ve seen far better than me.” Orochimaru chuckled. “And far better will rise. It’s the way of the world.” He placed his hands over Jiraiya’s and cursed that he had not removed his gloves first. “Does it bother you?”

“No.” Jiraiya muttered against his neck. “It’s the way you are.” Another kiss to his neck just this one was with a hint of teeth. Orochimaru felt himself harden slightly and had to fight back the urge to moan.

“I thought you had a chapter to write.” He muttered as Jiraiya’s hands started to slide lower and began to tease.

“I do.” Jiraiya whispered.

“Then do it and stop bothering me.” Orochimaru hissed but his words lacked the necessary reproach or even malice.

“After I finish stocking up on inspiration.” Jiraiya chuckled and Orochimaru hardened fully when Jiraiya nudged his aroused length against him.

X

It was everything he ever wanted. Orochimaru panted with his hands tangled in Jiraiya’s thick white hair. He was on their bed and trying his best to bring Jiraiya down properly on him but the damned man was keeping distance between them.

Which was annoying enough in itself but after all the teasing Orochimaru desperately wanted to come. A fact denied to him by Jiraiya’s teasing self.

“Take tomorrow off.” Jiraiya whispered and Orochimaru almost mindlessly agreed before common sense arose.

“No.” He moaned as he tried to rub his aroused length against Jiraiya’s stomach. Jiraiya kept arching away preventing him from doing such. “I know you haven’t forgotten I’m supposed to supervise.” He groaned. At his last words Jiraiya had grinded down his cock brushing across Orochimaru’s legs and Jiraiya’s stomach brushing the tip of Orochimaru’s cock.

“I haven’t forgotten.” Jiraiya murmured. Orochimaru snarled as he got another teasing rub. He dug his hands deep into Jiraiya’s hair and tugged the man into a fierce kiss. Tongues and teeth. They broke apart panting and Orochimaru moaned when Jiraiya’s hand wrapped around his cock. “But I want you to cancel.”

“I can go late.” Orochimaru panted. Jiraiya’s thumb teased the head of his cock making him shudder under the larger man. “Kabuto can handle it by himself.”

“Not good enough.” Jiraiya breathed and the harsh press on the tip of his cock made Orochimaru groan and arch. His hands dug deeper into Jiraiya’s hair he was certain that it had to be painful in some way but the throb of Jiraiya’s cock on his leg and the way the man groaned reassured him that there was no real harm.

“Why is this even so important.” Orochimaru groaned as Jiraiya’s free hands slowly slipped between his legs. He gasped when Jiraiya lightly stroked over him heavily lubed clef before sinking a thick finger inside.

“I don’t want those people around you.” Jiraiya groaned. “I don’t like how they talk about you either and you won’t do anything to make them stop either.”

Orochimaru refrained from snorting. There was no need to do them anything. He had won. They were simply poor losers. The golden hope. The golden sun. He had it all for himself. And they could not take it away. They could say what they liked.

They would have to battle their own ship. Jiraiya’s path lay with him. Orochimaru’s grip loosened slightly and his tug for Jiraiya was gentler than before. “They don’t matter to me.” He whispered and the kiss he initiated was far gentler and far sweeter. “This is all I need.” He reminded Jiraiya.

The lab. The freedom and Jiraiya. The world could fall apart he did not care. What he had lost before simply did not matter now. He could do more. Achieve things that were so much better…but he did not need them.

He could have aimed for the world and got it but then what? would he have gotten Jiraiya with it? Orochimaru smiled softly at the man above him and saw a small reminder of the boy he had coveted before.

He spread his legs wider to accommodate Jiraiya and wrapped his arms around Jiraiya’s shoulders his fingers trailing down the broad back. He pressed his face into Jiraiya’s shoulder and felt peace and contentment that his heart felt as though it would burst.

“They can stew in their resentment.” Orochimaru whispered and received a rumble of agreement from Jiraiya. His thoughts flickered to the simple fact that their old teach was one of those that would be gathered tomorrow. That one of their oldest friends was rumoured to be arriving. That if it was olden times it would have been Orochimaru being pestered to attend.

But he was content to see them but now it was Jiraiya who could not be bothered. Preferring this to the past and Orochimaru had done that. They could try to separate them. Tear them apart but it would not work.

Jiraiya’s shuddering breath was barely heard over his moan as Jiraiya slide inside him making his blood race and his heart swell.

X

Jiraiya watched Orochimaru sleep quietly. It was amazing how much of Orochimaru softened when he slept. He was such a complicated man that people found it hard to believe that he could be vulnerable. That he could ever be vulnerable.

Those people did not see beyond the mask. They played right into the game. They got frustrated by Orochimaru’s demands and his teasing. His blatant lack of respect for anyone in a position of authority drive many up the wall.

Strangely enough those who won his respect were given more allowances and leeway than any other person.

And honestly of all ways for his life Jiraiya had not expected to end up where he was. The boy with the golden gaze and ambitions that had seemed so large and far from him. His rival. His friend. One of the things he had been certain he could never have.

Those people had wasted the gift they had been given. They had not known how to deal with Orochimaru but Jiraiya did. And now he could keep him by his side.

He kissed Orochimaru’s shoulder. A soft kiss. A touch and he felt Orochimaru relax even further. “Mine.” He whispered in the darkened room.

 


End file.
